Her Shot
by CassieKeys
Summary: What about Peggy? Everyone's favorite awkward Schuyler Sister won't throw away her shot! The story of Peggy throughout the show.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying something new! Let's go, Hamilton**

Peggy fixed her dark curls into a tight up-do, as was the current style. A sharp pin poked into her scalp.

"Ouch!" She yelped, dropping her comb on the hard wood floor.

A head came into the powder room, from the sister's shared room, "Peggy? Are you alright?" It was Eliza, hair in rags to curl it.

Peggy frowned, sticking her bottom lip out, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Has Angelica picked a gown yet? She's taken forever."

"Yes. She chose the pink dress, with the white lace." Eliza smiled softly, "the one she tried on four times."

"Of course. That's what always happens. And did it really matter? She looks perfect in everything."

Angelica pushed past Eliza, "Peggy? Can I do my hair?" She flipped her head, "you've been in here for the longest, and you're not even interested in any of the men coming tonight."

Brushing some dust off of her gown, Peggy giggled, "and you are? Who's the lucky man who caught the eye of the great Angelica Schuyler?"

"No one yet. But I am the oldest. Daddy said I need to start looking for a husband. Maybe someone will catch my attention tonight." Angelica patted Peggy on the head with a fan, "besides, little one, you're too young to have good taste in men."

She just rolled her eyes and left the washroom, biting back an angry retort about calling her 'little one'.

The sisters were all wearing their respective colors, and Peggy grabbed a pearl necklace, but put it back. She didn't want to be the center of attention. That was Angelica' s job. Perhaps she'd make friends with the pianist, and he'd let her play a song or two.

Angelica picked the pearls back up, and fastened them around her sister's neck. "You look beautiful, love. I'm sorry about when I called you 'little one'. I just love having a little sister like you."

"What did I do to deserve sisters like you both?" I ask, hugging both Eliza and Angelica fondly.

"I don't know," Eliza cooed, tapping my nose with her finger, "what did we do to deserve you? Such a darling thing... someday, you'll be the envy of every girl in the colonies."

"Someday, some day!" Angelica echoed, kissing both of our cheeks, "now, for today, let's go to this ball!"

 **Peggy's POV:**

"We're finally here!" Eliza squealed happily, twirling around like a little girl. Angelica made a few adjustments, and the Schuyler Sisters walked into the winter ball. We had all eyes on us when we were announced.

"The Schuyler Sisters: Angelica Schuyler, Elizabeth Schuyler, and Margarite Schuyler-" a whisper made the announcer suppress a grin, "-and Peggy Schuyler."

Nodding, very satisfied, I walked down the long staircase in my siblings wake. A hand met her at the bottom, and I was swept into a waltz with none other than Aaron Burr.

"Hello there, Miss Schuyler. How are you this icy evening?"

I answer demurely, trying to decide what he wanted with me, "I'm wonderful. How are you, Mr. Burr? Find any ladies that strike your fancy?"

He dipped me and smirked, "well, Miss, there are many lovely girls here tonight, but I see one in particular who is the epitome of what a woman should be."

"Now who would that be?" I bat my eyelashes, knowing perfectly well the answer. "Do either of my sisters catch your eye?"

Burr cast a glance over to Eliza and Angelica, who were both talking to a man I hadn't seen before, "they both seem quite enamoured with young Mister Hamilton over there. Wouldn't want to interrupt him."

I tucked a stray curl into my bun, and curtsey once the song ends. But Burr was persistent,

"May I get you a drink?"

"A glass of champagne would do quite nicely, thank you."

He bowed and went over in search of drinks. Soon after he left, Angelica shook my arm.

"Peggy? Darling, was that Aaron Burr? What did that scoundrel want with my sweet sister?"

"what all these men want-" I gesture to the soldiers watching us, "-a rich and beautiful wife. Or at least a fun night, I guess. Burr was being quite the charmer."

Angelica scrunched up her nose, "Well, Alexander was quite the man to speak to. Did you know he-" but I stopped listening to her, as I saw Burr coming back. Interrupting, I wave a hand at her,

"Angie? What should I do about Burr? He won't give up easily."

She smiled devilishly, "how about you play a little game with him?"

I tilt my head, "a game?"

"Yes. Lead him on as much as possible. When he's about to get friendly, leave him out cold."

"Isn't that mean?" But I stop, "he's such a player, I suppose he should get a taste of his own medicine, shouldn't he?"

Angelica nodded, "do it! Here-"she sprayed a little perfume of her on me, "-there. Now sister dearest, tell me how it is later, okay?"

I wink and walk over to Burr, "thank you for the drink."

He put a hand on my waist, "of course, Miss Schuyler."

"Call me Peggy," I purr, sliding my arm over his shoulder.

"Of course, Peggy." Burr was thinking he was getting me, "what say you to looking at some of the art in the hallway with me?"

I pick up his innuendo and try to look as innocent as possible, "that sounds... wonderful..."

When we are alone in the hallway, Burr spins me around to face him. "So, Miss Peggy... is there any special man for you?"

"No... not right now."

His breath was warm on my cheek. "Would you like one?"

I let out a breathy sigh, hiding a smile. "I don't know..."

Burr was close to my lips, and stroked my jaw, "I may be able to make that 'maybe' a resounding yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wrote this on my plane flight home... great passer of time, I guess! I'm not sure what y'all think about Peggy, but I AM Peggy. If you'd like, share which Hamilton character *you* are in the comments. Thanks to theater104 for supporting, as usual.**

But as he's about to kiss me, I twirl out of his grasp and blow him a kiss. "I apologize, Mr. Burr, sir. I don't think that right now is the right time. Have a nice evening!"

I run into the ballroom again, and find Angelica in a crowd of men, all hanging onto her every word. I pull her hand, and she follows me to a table. As we sit, I burst into laughter.

"How was it?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I wipe my eyes with a handkerchief, "the funniest thing I've done in a while. He thought he had me wrapped around his finger, but I led him on so well! I've never seen a man so disappointed since that drunken solider at the bar last week."

Angelica giggled, "Great job, Peggy! I did the same with this Mister Hercules Mulligan. Didn't work as well, since he got one kiss in..." She made a disgusted face, "ew, to say the least."

"How's Eliza doing?" I looked over the crowd, trying to see a glimpse of her blue silk frock.

Her face went from happy to something I didn't recognise. Jealously? My eldest sister was never jealous. It was always me, sitting in my own sadness, that I wasn't as beautiful as her, or as kind as Eliza. I was just the silly little girl. The young one with no experience.

Angelica was the golden girl, everyone's favorite. She was the oldest, and the wittiest, and the prettiest. She's the one all the men went for.

I had no clue why she was jealous of our quiet sister.

After the ball, Eliza was brushing her hair, reading a book. Angelica was writing in her leather bound journal and eating an apple. I, unlike my sisters, who were doing quiet tasks, sat playing the piano. It was a song my mother always sang to us at night. A lullaby of sorts, a simple melody. But I added a harmony, a complicated theme weaving through the original notes. Both of my siblings put down their books, and joined me by the piano.

"Hush, little darlings, don't say a word, Mother's buying you a mockingbird-" Angelica sang, wiping a tear from her eye at the familiar melody.

"A mockingbird..." Eliza echoed, sitting next to me on the piano chair.

I join them in the words, all of us harmonizing like one being.

"Hush little darlings, don't say a word... Mother loves you more than anything..." we finished, tears streaming down our faces.

The mere memory of Mother made me sniffle. I had known her the least out of the rest of our family, before she passed away. But I knew that Mother was the perfect woman. At least, that's what daddy always said. I believed him wholeheartedly.

Angelica rubbed my back, "that was lovely, Peggy. Really."

"I agree. When did you learn to play like that?" Eliza stood, and stretched her arms.

"I've been playing since before I could walk, Eliza." I replied, a bit hurt that she didn't know. Eliza was good too, but I excelled.

I wrote a my own songs, in secret of course, and was proud of them. It just never made sense for me to share them. I wasn't interested in showing my sisters the one thing that I feel made me special.

"Oh. I know that, but I was asking when you got so talented?"

Beginning to plunk out one of my own songs, I shrug, "I don't know. I've always loved the piano."

"Could you play that French tune we heard a month ago? The one General Mercer' s wife was having her daughter do?" Angelica requested, taking off her dressing gown, changing into her nightgown.

"Sure," I recall the melody, and my fingers flew across the keys. It was a complex one, but I smiled as the song began to take shape. Giggling, Eliza and Angelica began to waltz around the room. Eliza grabbed a ring box and pretended to propose to her sister.

"Moi?" Angelica batted her lashes, mocking a French accent.

"Oui, mademoiselle."

"Then oui from moi!" She cried, fanning herself, "what a handsome man you are!"

Eliza made her voice deep, "of course I am. And you are a very pretty lady"

Faking a faint, Angelica fell on the bed. I chuckled lightly at their childish antics. Finishing the tune, I change into my night clothes and cuddle into the warm blankets. I snuff out the candle next to my bed, and soak in the calm darkness. Both of my sisters are silent, until slowly, I hear their breathing grow even.

Wrapping myself in a quilt, I sneakily make my way over to the window. The stars glittered coldly above me, and the moon was just a small silver sliver. I stare up at the velvet black sky.

 _You're so lucky to have such a caring family_. I tell myself, watching a nightingale flit through the tiny light given off by the street light.

 _Just don't throw away your shot_


	3. Chapter 3

**Many apologies! My computer was not cooperating, and I couldn't get anything to work. Dreadfully sorry again! Requests, please!**

PEGGY'S POV

I finish a concerto, and stand up, as Angelica applauds me.

"It's here!" A shrill scream comes from the doorway. Eliza is gripping a letter, with a familiar red signature.

 _A. Ham_

But it seemed Angelica didn't share her excitement. A shadow crossed over her face, and she bit her lip. I was conflicted who to side with, but I gave into curiosity.

"What does it say?" I ask, peering over Eliza's shoulder.

" _My dearest Eliza-"_ She pauses, "He called me his dearest!"

 _"My dearest Eliza,_

 _You, my darling, are all I think about, morning, noon, and night. I have never been so infatuated by the thought of any women ever before. Everything you do makes me want to smile and sing your praises loud enough even King George could hear! I will be coming to your home in a week's time to-"_

At her pause, I shake her in excitement, "To what?!"

 _"In a week's time to ask your father for your hand in marriage! I know we've been talking about it for some time, but I'm serious now. My dearest, we are meant to be._

 _All my love_

 _."_

"Marriage!" I shriek happily, "Eliza, he wants to marry you? Why didn't you tell us?"

Eliza was crying with tears of joy, "Alexander and I have been discussing marriage since that winter's ball. I was told that he's never satisfied... But with me, he may be!"

Angelica breathed quickly. Eliza turned, "what?"

"Oh, nothing." Angelica smiled. "I'm so happy for you. You'll... have a wonderful life. Congratulations."

"Peggy? Are you happy for me?" She dabbed at her eyes with a crisp white handkerchief.

"Of course! Alexander seems like... Like a wonderful man, so long as you love him." I fiddled with my fingers. I wasn't sure what to say other than that...

Eliza sniffled and shook her head, "well, dinner is in fifteen minutes. We'd better clean up, don't you think?"

Father was absent from supper, since the Senate meeting was taking longer than planned. So my sisters and I sat in uncomfortable silence, afraid any topic would lead to conflict.

 _Knock knock._

We all jumped at the sudden sound at the door. Betsy, our maid, scurried into the room and cleared her throat timidly.

"The Miss Schuylers? A Miss Lafayette has come a calling. Shall I invite her in?"

Angelica smiled, "Betsy, please do. And take her cloak. It is only January, after all!"

Betsy curtsied and bobbed her way out of the dining room. A lovely brunette girl floated in, and we all started when she spoke in a delicate French accent.

"Bonjour. I am Rochelle Lafayette." She fluttered her long dark lashes, "I am Monsieur Lafayette's seester. He is one of Alexander 'amilton's close friends. I came to meet ze famous Schuyler Seesters!"

Eliza raised an eyebrow, "Of- of course, Miss Rochelle, please, take a seat. Would you like some tomato bisque?"

She demurely crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Merci, mademoiselle. Some tomato bee-sque sounds lovely."

"Now, Miss Rochelle, I'm Elizabeth, though Eliza is just fine. That's Angelica. She's the oldest. And that right there," She pointed to me, "is Peggy, the youngest daughter of Phillip Schuyler."

"Miss Schuylers? Have you met my brother dearest?" Rochelle daintily sipped the soup that Betsy brought her.

I brush away some fly-away curls that had fallen into my eyes, "I haven't had the pleasure."

Rochelle giggled, and her laugh sounded like bells. _Lord, this girl is just perfect, now isn't she?_ I sigh defeatedly. Every time I gain confidence, someone's there to be better. Usually it's my sisters, but now I have a gorgeous French girl to compete with? This is absolutely typical.

"'E should be stopping by to pee-ck me up soon." She swept back a stray curl, and I frowned. Whenever _I_ did that, it looked messy, but when _she_ sweeps back her hair, it looks delicate and refined.

Angelica gave me a pointed glare, and smiled sweetly, "Well, we'd _love_ to meet him, now wouldn't we, Peggy?"

I paste a fake grin on, and Eliza gives me a sympathetic look. She pitied me, for being so naive and jealous. But Eliza was wrong. I wasn't naive. I just pretend not to know, so I can fit in... Angelica needs to maintain her status as the oldest and the wittiest, and Eliza stays the sweet one. Then what am I left with? The silly, carefree sister.

"When he stops by, Peggy dear, why don't you answer the door?" My eldest sister smirked, "After all, you are the youngest."

So I nod and act like everything's alright. But the next twenty minutes are when the conversation strayed from me, and I sulked. Why can't I be the eldest? Why can't I be the pretty one? For once, I want the spotlight... But that's not my place.

 _Knock, knock._

"I'll get it!" I spring up, and march to the door like I'm supposed to. When it swings open, however, I am completely unprepared. A handsome man is standing there, wearing a polished looking suit and tie.

He bows, and kisses my hand, "Bonjour, mademoiselle. I am Monsieur Lafayette, calling upon my sister. She came here to meet the charming young ladies known as the Schuyler Sisters. From all the stories about their beauty, I must assume you are one?"

"I'm Pe- I'm Pe- Peggy." I stutter. _Great job._ I internally scream, _There goes all your proper etiquette! You didn't even curtsey to him. Then you stutter? Who are you anyways?_

Lafayette smiles, winking at me, "You are sure, no?" My cheeks got warm and I could practically see how red they were. "I am just... how you say... playing with you."

"Peggy!" Angelica's voice echoes into the front foyer, "Hurry up and let Miss Rochelle's brother come sit with us. You're letting a draft in."

Grinning at me, Lafayette follows me inside and I try and look put together.

OKAY. SORRY FOR THE DELAY 3 LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
